


(Don't) Flirt With Me

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: A charged training session leads to the bedroom, where Alec shows Magnus what happens when you flirt with your instructor.





	(Don't) Flirt With Me

The door has barely clicked shut behind them when Alec shoves Magnus against the rough wall, pinning him in place with the full weight of his body.

His muscles still ache faintly from the training session but he barely notices it as he shifts closer,  trying to fill the chasm of need that has been growing steadily over the last few hours. “Do you have any idea about how much I wanted to spin you around and fuck you against that pillar?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Magnus looks entirely too smug about it. He’s leaning against the wall and grinning at Alec with a glint of sheer wickedness in his eyes. His smile is slow, wide, all teeth. It says that _yes_ , Magnus is perfectly aware of it, and it sends a jolt of raw desire through Alec’s body.

Alec doesn’t answer, settling for shoving a knee between Magnus’ legs to pull them apart. He dips his head and places an open-mouthed kiss on Magnus’ shoulder, achingly aware of the way Magnus’ breath quickens as the silence stretches out.

Magnus shifts forward in response, his crotch aligned with Alec’s upper thigh, the hard length of his cock pressing hot against Alec’s flesh. “Or were you, perhaps, planning to show me?"

"What," Alec begins, hands already reaching for the hem of Magnus’ shirt, fingers sliding under the fabric and over smooth skin. "Were you thinking?"

Magnus draws in a sharp breath at the touch. He is mirroring Alec’s moves, hips still firmly pressed against Alec, fingers pulling Alec’s shirt up. His mouth trails a messy line of kisses and bites and licks across Alec’s jaw, every brush of his lips and teeth and tongue burning over Alec’s skin like fire. He stops only after he's traced the shell of Alec's ear, his hot breath enough to make Alec shiver. “I told you I couldn’t let you win.”

"What, did you think this was a game?" Alec slides his hands further under the fabric of Magnus’ shirt until his fingers find a nipple. He pinches it lightly.

“I had you in a chokehold, if memory serves.” Magnus still sounds too smug and Alec pinches harder, satisfied to hear Magnus’ low gasp and to feel him arch against his fingers. “I got the upper hand, didn’t I? Wasn’t that the point of today’s exercise, my dear?”

When Magnus’ tongue darts out to wet his lips, the tattered control Alec holds over his own body snaps. “Shut up,” he murmurs, both hands against Magnus’ chest, shoving him again toward the wall before silencing him with a bruising kiss.

Alec smells a whiff of Magnus’ scent, soap and sandalwood and sweat, and his knees almost buckle under him as the need becomes almost too painful. He groans low in his throat and presses further against Magnus’ body, gasping into the kiss as their groins grind against each other.

He tugs at Magnus’ shirt, breaking the kiss only to pull it over his head, not caring for anything that’s not Magnus, least of all the constant state of order he likes to keep his room in as they peel each other’s shirts off and toss them carelessly on the floor. The only thing that matters is the rising heat that coils in his guts when Magnus raises the stakes with a slow roll of his hips that has Alec gasp, the friction of the clothed cock rubbing against his own almost unbearable and nowhere near enough.

Alec leans down, bringing his mouth to Magnus’ collarbone, unable to resist the pull. He grins against damp skin as Magnus tips his head back, exposing his throat for more. He mouths and licks along the tendons of Magnus’ neck and revels in the soft gasps it elicits.

“I haven’t touched you all day,” he says, mouthing at Magnus’ Adam’s apple. He licks the hard curve of it, slow and lingering, tasting the skin before grazing it with his teeth. He feels and hears the rumble of pleasure as Magnus groans. “And I have had to endure your teasing for hours.”

“I don’t know what you--” Magnus stops mid-sentence as Alec grinds against him roughly. “ _Ah_ \- Fuck, Alexander.”

"Soon, yes." Alec grinds against him again, swallowing back a moan as Magnus’ fingers dig in the flesh of his ass, dragging him even closer.

He trails his hands down Magnus’ sides, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Magnus’ pants and boxers and pushing both of them down his hips. He steps back and pushes his own pants and underwear down, almost stumbling in his haste to step out of them and get close to Magnus again, hungry for the feeling of skin on skin.

They both gasp as their bare cocks grind together and Alec is so achingly hard he’s afraid he’s going to finish before even starting. The friction is building an urgent, upward spiral of desire that makes it hard to draw the next breath. It takes everything he has to pull back and spin Magnus around to face the wall. He feels the shiver that runs through Magnus’ body- or is it his own?-  as he presses close behind him, hips rocking slightly against the curve of Magnus’ ass.

Magnus braces himself against the wall, his hands flat on the surface, and lets out a low sound that feels like a trail of heat rushing up Alec’s spine.

When Magnus presses back against him, Alec bites off a curse and stumbles back. “Don’t move.”

He steps back and walks away, urgency in every step he takes toward the bedside table. He pulls the drawer open and sighs in relief as he finds the lube he was looking for. He doesn’t bother to close the drawer, too busy pulling the cap open and spreading a generous coat over his fingers as he walks back to Magnus.

Magnus hasn’t moved and he looks so beautiful like this, leaning over the wall, naked and eager to take Alec’s cock. And _by the Angel_ , if the thought is heady, the sight is enough to make Alec’s body throb with renewed need.

Alec tosses the bottle of lube on the floor and walks closer. He runs a hand over Magnus’ side, the fingers of the other one trailing down Magnus’ spine, tracing every knob and leaving a slick trail on their path down. Soon, both of his hands are over the curve of Magnus’ cheeks, spreading them open, eliciting a small sound from Magnus’ throat.

He slips his fingers between those toned cheeks until he has his thumb against the ring of muscle of Magnus’ opening.

Magnus’ head drops forward and his legs spread even further. He pushes back against Alec’s finger, body relaxed against Alec’ familiar touch with an ease that makes Alec moan low in his throat.

No matter how many times they have done it, the idea that Magnus welcomes his touch like this, that he accepts it so easily, never fails to amaze Alec. It tugs at something deep inside of him, leaving behind a faint ache that goes beyond the physical need.

The first finger has Magnus gasp and rest his forehead on the wall, hands scrambling for purchase but finding none. A sharp coil of pleasure settles low in Alec’s gut at the sight.

The second finger has Magnus letting out a slow curse, hips rocking. “Alec, Alec, come on, I don’t need –”

Alec adds another finger, because even as eager as he is, he intends to give back some of the teasing he’s had to endure. He crooks his fingers just at the right angle, and Magnus jerks back against him, his moan echoing off the wall. Alec can’t help his own groan as he feels the sound crawl all the way over his skin.

After that, there’s no way he’s going to resist the urgency that’s turning all the blood in his veins into liquid fire. He makes short work of getting Magnus ready for him, relishing the sounds coming from Magnus as he pulls back and slicks himself with the leftover lube.

He shifts Magnus’ hips slightly back and leans over to kiss the nape of his neck, moving a half-step closer and resting one hand against the wall as he pushes into the heat of Magnus’ body. He slides in, slow and teasing, taking his own sweet time about it, his free hand over Magnus’ hip to still his efforts to get him in deeper.

Alec can’t help the low moan as he slides the rest of the way in, the friction almost unbearable, not quite enough lubrication for a smooth slide, enough not to hurt Magnus or himself.

Magnus spreads his legs a little wider and rocks back against Alec, trying to get him to move. “Oh, come on, come on. Stop teasing, I need you to move. _Now._ ”

“Oh, please.” Alec’s body is humming with overwhelming need, but he wills himself to stay still. He runs his hand up Magnus’ back, around to his chest and finds his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He dips his head and traces the shell of Magnus’ ear with his tongue. “You’re one to talk about teasing.”

His words are met with a low moan and Alec doesn’t give Magnus the time to answer properly. He pulls almost all the way out and slams in again, twisting his hips at the end until Magnus arches his back and pushes against him, fingers clawing at the wall.

“You can’t flirt with me like that and expect me to do nothing about it.” Alec snaps his hips once, and again, feeling Magnus shudder and clench around him, so tight that Alec forgets how to breathe for a few seconds.

Magnus pushes back and meets every thrust of Alec’s hips with one of his own, chasing Alec’s cock every time it slides out of him. “If this is - _ah-_ the result, I don’t think that’s something I’m very motivated to stop doing, darling.”

"Fucking tease," Alec gasps, all the breath rushing out of his lungs with his next hard stroke.

Magnus’ answering moan is enough to make him lose the frail hold over his self-control. Slow, shallow glides turn into deep, fast thrusts. He sets a fast, hard pace, fingers digging into the flesh of Magnus’ hip, pulling him back to meet each thrust.

Magnus is bracing himself against the wall with both hands as Alec speeds up, taking him harder, with deep jabs of his cock that push right into Magnus’ prostate and have him urge Alec to not stop, to keep fucking him, _right there_.

And Alec stops thinking. Everything  fades away until there are just the two of them left, heat and friction and sweat and the spiraling rush toward release. He can feel the tension building in his gut, a taut coil threatening to spring free with every stroke, every small sound Magnus makes.

By the way Magnus’ body is shaking with subtle tremors, Alec can tell he’s close as well. He reaches around and tugs at Magnus’ cock, pace faltering until he can get his hips and his hand to work together.

He feels Magnus’ body coil tight as the orgasm ripples through him, a low chant of _Alec, Alec, Alec_ rolling off his lips as he shoots all over the wall. Alec fucks him through it, groaning as he feels Magnus clench and pulse around him, so tight that's enough to tip Alec over the edge.

He lets his head fall back with a soundless gasp as he loses himself in Magnus, hips stuttering and pressing hard against the curve of Magnus' ass, shoving him forward and pinning him against the come-covered wall.

He collapses over Magnus' back, the wall the only thing keeping them upright as they slump against it, both of them breathing in short gasps.  

Alec wraps one of his arms around Magnus' waist and keeps still for a few moments, trying to slow down his racing heart. He presses his lips between Magnus' shoulder blades and places a wet kiss there, uncaring of the sweat, humming contentedly when one of Magnus' hands covers the one he's got splayed over Magnus' stomach.

When he thinks his heart has slowed down to a reasonable beat, he pulls back and carefully disengages out of Magnus’ body, turning him around for a slow, lazy kiss.

“That wasn’t exactly the kind of morning exercise I was talking about over breakfast,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips as they break the kiss. “But I’m not complaining.”

Alec starts to walk backward in the direction of the bed, pulling Magnus along with him. “I warned you not to flirt with me.”

“And I seem to recall telling you that if this is the end result, I am not motivated in the least to stop doing it,” Magnus counters, his voice low and rough as it always is after sex. “Besides, I can’t really be blamed. Have you _seen_ my instructor?”

A slow, teasing wink accompanies the question as Magnus lets Alec drag him toward the bed, body warm and pliant under his touch. His face is flushed, his hair disheveled, his eyeliner is smudged, and he’s slick with sweat and fluids- they both are- but all Alec sees is how beautiful he is. All Alec can think about is how fucking much he loves this man who’s been through so much and still keeps fighting, this man who has lost almost everything and refuses to let it break him.

Alec feels the edge of the bed against the back of his legs and lets himself fall, still holding onto Magnus and dragging him down with him, uncaring of the mess they’re going to make of the clean sheets. He grunts under Magnus’ weight and shifts him until he’s settled between his legs and they’re both comfortable.

“Your instructor,” Alec starts, then pauses and arches up to kiss the corner of Magnus’ lips, mouth trailing along the line of his jaw and stopping just below his ear. “Is not done with you yet.”

He hears Magnus low moan, feels it reverberate in his own body. Now that they’ve taken the edge off, it feels like a different kind of need. He knows this time it’s going to be slow, unhurried. He knows it’s going to be sensual drags and muffled moans, pleasure building up and up and up with every slow friction of their bodies. Anticipation starts to simmer low in his abdomen at the thought.

He weaves his finger through Magnus’ hair and brings him down, meeting him halfway for a kiss. The corners of his lips stretch into a grin against Magnus’ lips as he thinks about how much his mood has improved since the harsh awakening, courtesy of his boyfriend.

Maybe they haven’t gotten much training done but Alec can’t really complain, not when their day is turning into the kind of day that ends up much better than it’s started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any kind of feedback will be hugged and cherished. :)


End file.
